Interview Rapprochée OS
by L'imaginaire d'Ailinn
Summary: Une rédactrice d'un magazine féminin & un patron de boite branchée Une interview des plus rapprochée !


_**Alors... êtes vous prête ?**_

**D'abord les précautions de sécurité !**

**1) Envoyez votre chat faire un tour**

**2) Enfermez vous où personne ne peux vous entendre (de préférence pas très loin d'un point d'eau)**

**3) Prévoir boisson bien froide, glaçons, et peut-être même Monsieur Canard à porter de mains...**

**4) Évitez de porter votre shorty préférer**

**Ensuite, un grand remerciement à Pap's pour la bannière. Vous pouvez la retrouver ici sur sa page facebook == 4 lettres , une étoile et mon Enfer**

**Et enfin si vous aimez lire en musique == Rob Zombie - Foxy Foxy**

**OK on peux y aller... :D**

_MacKayla Lane, rédactrice en chef du «Émotion Magazine», bientôt 28 ans, 1m77 sans talons aiguilles, longs cheveux auburn, yeux vert, bouche pulpeuse, 80 C de poitrine et aucun ajout non naturel. Anciennement mannequin de lingerie pour une marque de vêtements & d'accessoires assez hot. Devenue rédactrice en montant les échelons de la gloire par divers procédés qu'il ne serait pas convenable de citer. Et... célibataire !  
Célibataire = Libre comme l'air ! C'était un mantra que je me répétais sans arrêt. Les hommes ? Habituellement un rendez-vous d'une soirée ou d'une nuit, tout dépendait du déroulement de la situation ! _

« **Tu as rendez-vous à 20h avec Monsieur Barrons»** me rappelait mon assistante Dani en sortant de la limousine qui nous ramenait au bureau.

**« Jéricho Z Barrons********»**soupirais-je. « **As-tu été me chercher cette sublime robe "****_Galliano_****" dont je t'ai parlé ? »** Lui demandais-je en passant les portes du gratte-ciel qui hébergeait la rédaction du «Émotion Magazine».

« **Bien sûr ! Ne suis-je pas la meilleure assistante du monde ? »** me dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Prenant un léger air coquin, je tapotais ma joue du bout du doigt, faisant mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« **Humm je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tester ! » **Nous rîmes en cœur en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais assise à mon bureau, je rédigeais un article sur « _Les femmes & les Sex-toys_ » qui devait paraitre dans le prochain numéro du magazine… Mettant le point final à ma rédaction, je me laissais aller sur le dossier de mon siège de bureau.

Jéricho Z Barrons prenait une énorme place dans mes fantasmes depuis que le grand Boss avait décidé de me le faire rencontrer pour une interview exclusive du grand patron de la boite de nuit la plus en-vogue en matière de sexe libertin.

Je m'y étais récemment rendue en charmante compagnie et j'avais pu me rendre compte par moi-même que les rumeurs disaient vrai. Le « _Clair de lune_ » avait un franc succès auprès des jeunes riches New-yorkais en mal de sensations érotiques. Et personnellement, j'avais plutôt apprécié la soirée que j'y avait passée.

Le jeune millionnaire de 32 ans qu'était Monsieur Barrons acceptait très rarement les interviews, j'étais même certaine qu'il n'en avait jamais donnée. C'était un homme des plus mystérieux, moi-même je n'avais aucune idée du visage à mettre sur mon rendez-vous.

~ 000 ~

_Jéricho Z Barrons, 32 ans, d'origine anglaise, 1m88, cheveux couleur de l'ébène, yeux bleu-gris, minimum 5h de sport par semaine. Propriétaire du «Clair de lune »_, _boite de nuit érotique fréquentée exclusivement par des gens riches (et célèbres à l'occasion). Anciennement golden boy aux affaires florissantes. Qualifié comme étant un homme à femmes et les rumeurs disent vrai sur la majeure partie de celle-ci ! Célibataire, évidemment !_

Un bruit strident me fit sortir du profond sommeil qui s'était emparé de moi. Ne voulant en sortir je me retournais violemment dans mon lit King Size, enfouissant ma tête sous l'oreiller tout en grommelant des noms d'oiseaux. Le bruit venant de la pièce d'à côté cessait, la femme de ménage allait se prendre un savon, c'était garanti !

J'essayais de me rappeler ce que j'avais pu faire la veille pour avoir un mal de crâne de la sorte. Je restais immobile dans mon lit, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses. Je me souvenais vaguement d'une petite blonde, de quelques verres de champagne, et le trou noir.  
Un mouvement léger me tirait de ma réflexion mentale ! J'ouvrais grand les yeux.

« _Barrons__, qu'est ce que t'as fait ? _» me demandais-je à moi-même.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent, j'avais fini par me débarrasser de ce que j'avais ramené malencontreusement chez moi. Un petit retour chez elle en limousine devait surement combler le fait de se faire jeter en beauté.  
Assis derrière mon bureau en acajou, je rédigeais les comptes de la soirée. Mon bureau surplombait la boite de nuit, une immense baie vitrée me donnait vue sur l'ensemble du rez-de-chaussée et sur une grande partie du coin VIP situé à l'étage. Les vitres étaient fumées, afin que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il se passait de mon coté. Il était déjà arrivé que la chaleur de la nuit se propage dans ce bureau, pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
On toqua à la porte. Après avoir donné l'autorisation d'entrer, Stefan ouvrit la porte.

**« Bonjour Jéricho****! »  
« Fiona ! »** saluais-je sans lever les yeux de mes notes.

« **J'ai fait mettre ton costume au pressing pour ton rendez-vous de ce soir, tu l'auras pour 16h. » **  
« **Qu'y a-t-il ce soir ? Rafraichis-moi la mémoire »** lui demandais-je en me tournant vers Fiona, m'enfonçant dans mon fauteuil en cuir noir.

« **Heureusement que je suis là ! »** Prit-elle la peine de me faire remarquer. « **Tu as rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle MacKayla Lane pour une interview du « ****_Emotion Magazine_**** ». J'ai d'ailleurs pris la peine de lui faire envoyer une corbeille de fleurs signée de ta main »** me dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres, fier d'elle.

« **Bien, bien ! Que ferais-je sans toi ? »  
« Pas grand-chose, je suppose ! »** répondit elle en riant.

~ 000 ~

**« Dani, je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire ! »** Me plaignais-je pour la troisième fois.  
« **Oh que si ! On ne sait jamais ! »** me dit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil bourré de sous-entendus coquins.  
« **C'est un rendez-vous professionnel je te rappelle, je ne pense pas qu'il irait fouiner sous ma jupe ! » **Rouspétais-je à nouveau.

Dani n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de m'acheter des sous-vêtements du style plutôt aguicheur en même temps que la robe "_Galliano_" qu'elle venait de m'apporter dans mon bureau.  
Bien entendu j'étais le genre de femme à m'habiller provocant et à porter des sous-vêtements dignes de s'accorder avec la tenue choisie, mais je n'allais pas à une de ces soirées « jet-set » où il était certain que je rentrerais chez moi en ayant passé la nuit à tester différentes positions du Kama Sutra. C'était l'interview la plus importante de l'année, le grand Jéricho Barrons allait enfin parler de lui !

« **On ne sait jamais ! »** répéta-t-elle en sortant de mon bureau.

J'examinais sous toutes les coutures la fameuse robe que j'allais porter. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle était en cuir noir, un cache cœur mettrait mon décolleté en valeur, cintrée autour de la taille et descendant jusqu'au dessus des genoux, moulant les hanches de façon bigrement sexy. J'avais la paire d'escarpins qui mettrait la touche parfaite à ce coté rock/glamour que j'aimais tant. Des « Louboutin » achetée récemment à Paris, où je m'étais rendue afin d'assister à un défilé de haut couturier.  
On toqua à la porte, me faisant sortir de ma contemplation. Dani entra dans le bureau avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« **On a déposé ceci à l'accueil pour toi ! »** dit-elle en déposant l'énorme corbeille de fleurs sur le bureau. Il y a un mot ! Prit-elle la peine de me faire remarquer.

Je me dirigeais vers l'énorme mais néanmoins magnifique bouquet de fleurs pour y chercher la carte que je finis par trouver entre une rose blanche et un lys rose.

_« Dans l'impatience de vous rencontrer  
Veuillez acceptez ces quelques fleurs.  
Amitié  
JZB »_

**« Quelques fleurs ? C'est un doux euphémisme ! »  
« C'est mignon ! » **S'extasiait Dani, les mains jointes sur son cœur.

Relevant un sourcil interrogateur, je la fusillais du regard. Celle-ci se reprit de suite et sortit sans un mot, fermant la porte derrière elle.  
Je remis la carte dans son bouquet, il était temps pour moi d'aller me préparer pour mon rendez-vous.

17h. Le soleil était encore bien haut dans le ciel. Au volant de ma décapotable, je rentrais à mon domicile qui se trouvait dans un immeuble de standing en plein Manhattan, avec vue imprenable sur Central Park.  
Le vent tiède de la fin de l'été faisait s'envoler mes cheveux. Les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, la musique à fond de basse, cette soirée s'annonçait bien.

Je vivais seule, pas de colocataire, pas d'animaux de compagnie et ça me satisfaisait très bien comme ça. La sonnette retentit à peine avais-je passée la porte et déposé mon manteau et mes paquets sur le canapé de cuir blanc qui ornait mon salon.

J'allais ouvrir et tombais nez à nez avec Stefan, mon voisin d'en face. Un mec complètement à croquer, sauf qu'il était légèrement gay. Il bossait en tant qu'assistant pour je ne sais quel PDG de grande société et gagnait plutôt bien sa vie. A vrai dire si je n'avais pas connu son penchant pour les hommes, ça aurait pu être un bon plan pour quelques soirées chaudes et fortes en émotions. Stefan était le genre de mec grand, pas trop musclé mais avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut, un regard de braise, une aura qui puait le sexe à des kilomètres…

« **Salut ma belle, quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »** me demanda-t-il en s'accoudant nonchalamment au chambrant de ma porte.

« **Malheureusement pour tous les hommes de Manhattan, je bosse ce soir ! »** lui dis-je en l'invitant à entrer.  
« **Quel gâchis ! »** me lança-t-il en pénétrant dans mon antre.  
« **Fais comme chez toi, sers toi un verre, je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller »** lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

Stefan était en quelque sorte mon cobaye en matière de fringues. Si ma tenue lui plaisait je savais que la soirée serait nickel, si la tenue ne lui plaisait pas, j'allais me changer !  
Nous sortions de temps en temps ensemble pour diner, ou encore pour aller s'éclater en boite le samedi soir. Il nous arrivait de temps à autre de passer des soirées cocooning à regarder des vieux films d'amour en se passant la boite de Kleenex. C'était un confident et un ami.  
Quand je n'avais pas de cavalier pour mes soirées de gala, il arrivait que Stefan m'accompagne. Il adorait ça, les strass et les paillettes.

Nous parlions rarement boulot, nos sujets de discutions s'arrêtaient aux histoires de cœur et à la vie en général. Le boulot restait au boulot et ça nous allait bien comme ça !

Après une douche rapide, j'étalais ma tenue sur mon lit et commençais à me préparer … J'enfilais les bas, que j'attachais ensuite aux porte-jarretelles. Les sous-vêtements que m'avait ramené Dani m'allais comme un gant et était purement et simplement classes et sensuels.  
J'enfilais la robe et mes escarpins, ensuite je me coiffais d'un chignon lâche, un brin de maquillage sombre sur les yeux, une pointe de gloss couleur rose sur les lèvres et j'étais enfin prête à aller affronter Monsieur Mystère.

Sûre de moi, je sortais de la chambre. Stefan était assis – ou plutôt vautré- sur mon canapé blanc en cuir, tenant ce qui ressemblait à un verre de Bourbon dans les mains.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sifflement sortit de ses lèvres pincées.

« **Si je n'étais pas certain de mon attirance sexuelle, sois sûre, ma chère, que je te prendrais là tout de suite sur ta sublime moquette ! » **

**~ 000 ~ **

Je n'avais jamais réussi à faire un nœud de cravate correct, bien que je m'acharne à essayer, tournant et retournant le tissu dans tous les sens. C'était impossible. J'avais opté pour une cravate noire où le nœud était déjà fait. Je l'enfilais par-dessus la tête, remontais le nœud et fixa le col de ma chemise bleu nuit parfaitement.

Parfois, je ne prenais pas la peine de me coiffer, laissant ma tignasse vagabonder comme il lui semblait, mais ce soir j'avais décidé de faire dans le sophistiqué. Prenant une pointe de gel au creux de ma paume, j'appliquais la substance collante et gélatineuse sur mes cheveux, les plaquant en arrière. ça me donnait un air plus 'homme fatal' qu'habituellement et ça me plaisait bien. Le côté mystérieux que je m'efforçais de maintenir n'allait surement pas se briser maintenant.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon. Nous avions beau n'être que la fin de l'été, les jours raccourcissaient. Je m'approchais de la grande porte vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse, m'accoudais au carreau en scrutant l'horizon. Le coucher de soleil donnait des reflets rougeâtres au ciel encore bleu. Mon domaine se trouvait au dernier étage d'un luxueux hôtel particulier. Bien que tout cet espace était bien de trop pour un seul homme, je m'y sentais bien. Manhattan était un endroit parfait.

J'avais fais une réservation au « _Campbell Apartment_ », un restaurant chic situé sur la 42nd rue. Je n'étais pas impatient à l'idée de ce diner professionnel, mais la simple pensée d'avoir un rendez-vous avec une inconnue me motivais assez.

Refusant tout bonnement d'emprunter un taxi pour me rendre sur le lieu de rendez-vous, je sortis ma Gallardo du parking souterrain et fonçais vers une soirée qui s'annonçait plutôt pas mal.

~ 000 ~

Le « _Campbell _» n'étant qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de chez moi, je pris un taxi afin de m'y rendre. La soirée était plutôt fraiche. En sortant du taxi, je resserrais les pans de ma veste autour de moi. Un portier ouvrit la porte sur mon passage et j'entrais enfin dans ce monde de luxe où un simple plat d'entrée revenait à la paye de plusieurs heures de travail.

Attendant que la réceptionniste finisse avec les clients devant moi, je vérifiais que je n'avais rien oublié, mon magnéto prenait pas mal de place dans mon petit sac à main, mais tout y était.

« **Madame ? »** m'interpella la jeune réceptionniste. « **Vous avez une réservation ? »**  
**« MacKeyla Lane****, une table a été réservée au nom de ****_Barrons_****». **

Les yeux de la jeune fille explosèrent d'étoiles. Un sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres, celle-ci ne vérifia pas ses notes pour me renseigner :

« **Monsieur Barrons est déjà arrivé, il vous attend au bar. »**

Je m'avançais d'un pas mal assuré, tremblante, mais impatiente. La réaction de la jeune fille m'avait paru bizarre sur le moment, mais la lueur qui brillait dans son regard m'avait rassurée sur le physique de mon rendez-vous. Je passais par les toilettes des dames afin de vérifier si tout était parfait. Et effectivement je l'étais, parfaite ! Je me remis de mes émotions en prenant une grande inspiration et poussais la porte battante, me dirigeant en roulant des hanches vers cet homme mystérieux qu'était Jéricho Z Barrons.

~ 000 ~

Sirotant tranquillement le verre de whisky commandé quelques minutes auparavant, j'examinais avec attention l'entrée de chaque personne entrant dans le bar. Assis sur mon tabouret au comptoir, un pied au sol, l'autre posé sur la barre métallique du siège, je scrutais la salle à travers le grand miroir en face de moi.

Approchant mon verre de mes lèvres, mon regard fut soudain attiré par une créature des plus ravissantes. Le déhanchement de ses hanches réveillait en moi la bête endormie, je sentis la chaleur se propager et l'envie monstrueuse de l'emmener de ce pas dans un endroit plus intime. C'était elle, j'en étais certain ! Et j'espérais que c'était effectivement le cas. Ne bougeant pas d'un poil, je la laissais venir à moi, pendant que mon esprit divaguait déjà vers d'autres horizons.

Son arrivée devant le comptoir, juste à quelques centimètres de moi, fut remarquée. J'appréciais sans peine le regard des hommes qui la dévoraient du coin de l'œil centimètre par centimètre de la manière la plus indécente qu'il soit. Elle se penchait sur le comptoir :

« **Vous cherchez quelqu'un Mademoiselle Lane ? » **Demandais-je après avoir pris une gorgée de ce doux breuvage qui brula l'œsophage sur son passage.

J'aurais pu avoir l'air bête si ça n'avait pas été elle, mais mon instinct me trompait rarement.  
Elle fut surprise, néanmoins elle se retourna lentement vers moi.

« **Monsieur Barrons ? »** Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.  
« **Lui-même ! »**

**~ 000 ~ **

Je m'immobilisais, juste le temps pour mon cerveau de se remette de cette voix suave, puis me redressais. Il me fallu un instant pour reprendre mon souffle.

« **Monsieur Barrons ? »** Demandais-je l'air presque hébété.  
« **Lui-même ! »** Mon cœur ratait un battement au son de cette voix des plus sexys.

Bon sang qu'il était bien foutu ! Ses cheveux était noir, mais à l'instant dans la lumière tamisée, et surtout coiffé de la sorte, ils paraissaient encore plus sombres. Il tourna enfin son regard vers moi, où brillait une délicieuse étincelle de malice. Ses yeux avaient à l'instant une teinte aussi sombre que ses cheveux, un regard qui n'était pas du tout dépourvu d'âme. Cet homme avait un visage pour lequel un ange tuerait et un charisme suintant le sexe à des kilomètres. Le barman demanda si je désirais boire quelque chose, ce qui eu l'avantage de me sortir de cette stupeur admirative.

« **La même chose que Monsieur, s'il vous plait. » **

Je déposais mon sac à main sur le comptoir, rapprochais un tabouret et pris place dessus, croisant les jambes sensuellement, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec la robe moulante qui me recouvrait le corps.

Son regard me parcourut de bas en haut, partant de mes escarpins, s'attardant minutieusement sur chaque détail. Il caressa ma peau, un toucher sans contact, qui causa une flambée de désir en moi, à tel point que le besoin de sexe était définitivement impossible à négliger.

Il me tendit la main. Je la serrai automatiquement. Il enveloppa ma main dans la sienne. Au contact de sa paume tiède, je réprimais un frisson, mon imagination était déjà loin, imaginant que ses doigts parcouraient mon corps en attisant le désir qui me consumait déjà de toute part.  
Je déglutis péniblement.

« **Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Lane. »  
« De même, Monsieur Barrons. »**

Il avait une voix profonde et vibrante, qui me chatouillait les sens et me donnait envie de l'attirer contre moi pour apaiser les flammes en ébullition qui me parcouraient le corps tout entier.

Tellement prise par les sensations sensuelles que je ressentais, je n'avais pas fait attention à mon verre qui se trouvait déjà servis sur un sous verre phosphorescent. Il fallait que je me reprenne, après tout j'étais là à des fins professionnelles et non pas pour une nuit de baise intense.  
Nous trinquâmes à cette rencontre, et plus profond de moi, je fis le vœux que la soirée ne s'achève pas sur un café servit en fin de repas mais sur un tout autre dessert qui n'avait rien avoir avec une crêpe flambée au Grand Marnier…

« **Bien, Monsieur Barrons ! » **Dis-je d'un ton détaché, complètement à l'opposé de mes récentes sensations.  
« **Appelez moi Jéricho, je vous prie »** me coupa t il poliment.  
« **Bien, donc Jéricho, pourrions nous commencer l'interview ? »** Demandais-je en sortant mon magnéto de mon petit sac à main.  
« **Ne voudriez-vous pas attendre la fin du diner ? Vous êtes pressée peut-être ? » **me demanda-t-il une lueur dans le regard, un sourire plein de malice dessiné sur les lèvres pleines.  
« **Disons que non, mais je voudrais en finir au plus vite ! Vous permettez ? »** Demandais-je en posant mon magnéto entre nous sur le bar.  
« **Faites, je vous en prie »** répondit- il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Je commençais l'interview, essayant de mettre de côté mon envie fulgurante de plonger sur ses lèvres pour lui arracher un baiser des plus torrides. Barrons répondait à mes questions le plus naturellement possible, mais sur certaines questions plus personnelles, il semblait ne pas vouloir en dire plus que le strict minimum, surement pour garder ce coté jeune milliardaire mystérieux.

Bizarrement je n'arrivais pas à l'appeler par son prénom, à plusieurs reprise il me pria de l'appeler « Jéricho » mais dans ma bouche, cela sonnait faux... Son prénom n'avait rien de commun pour un anglais de pur souche... Néanmoins, professionnellement parlant, cela ne donnait pas l'effet que j'aurais espérer, son prénom était plutôt fait pour être murmurer, ou crier alors que son corps serait sur le point de vous faire monter au septième ciel...

A certain moment, mon regard fut obnubilé par le mouvement sensuel de ses lèvres, au point où je n'en écoutais plus un mot. Je fus prise sur le fait. Ses lèvres furent parcourues d'une pointe d'amusement et je sentis mon cœur manquer un battement, ainsi que mon visage s'empourprer.

Nous furent interrompus par le maitre d'hôtel qui nous informa que notre table était libre. Je le remerciai mentalement…

Nous nous levâmes, Barrons prit la peine d'attendre que je finisse de ranger mon matériel, puis tel un gentleman me fit passer devant lui. Il posa sa main au creux de mes reins, m'invitant à avancer. Ce simple toucher fit que mon corps tout entier se consuma de désir, lançant des éclaires électriques jusque dans le bout de mes doigts et de mes orteils.

Le maitre d'hôtel nous présenta notre table, et Barrons tira une chaise afin que je m'y installe. Gentleman jusqu'au bout. Je le remerciais d'un « _merci _» murmuré.

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi timidement réservée. Après tout, mon travail était fait, j'avais mon interview, je pouvais me laisser aller, c'était une soirée ma foi fort sympathique jusqu'à présent et je devais avouer qu'avoir un homme pareil à ma table était fort agréable. Suite à ma réflexion mentale, je me sentis nettement plus à l'aise, même si Barrons faisait naitre en moi des sensations des plus troublantes. Cet homme ne dégageait que chaleur et désir. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Les prochaines heures promettaient d'être des plus mouvementées.

~ 000 ~

Le serveur vint prendre nos commandes. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment regardé la carte, préférant plutôt examiner sous toutes les coutures la beauté purement et simplement désirable qui m'accompagnait.

Elle demanda à plusieurs reprises la définition de certains plats, hésitant entre une pièce de viande et quelque chose de plus léger. Elle se décidait pour la pièce de viande et j'en fus ravi. Enfin une femme qui ne se privait pas de manger sous prétexte qu'elle était en charmante compagnie.  
Quand elle commanda, sa voix fit à ma peau l'effet d'une douce caresse. Au plus profond de moi, je sentis le désire reprendre du service dans mon pantalon. Aucune femme à ce jour ne m'avait fait un tel effet.

Elle avait l'air amusé, sa bouche dessinant un sourire des plus séduisants sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Des lèvres qui appelaient mon coté sauvage à se réveiller, des lèvres faites pour être goulument embrassées. Ses yeux pétillants laissaient soudainement croire qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Comme pour me le confirmer, son regard rencontra le mien, me laissant seul, pantelant, face à l'intensité et la faim qui me consumait. Une faim purement sexuelle.

Était-elle consciente de son pouvoir de séduction ? Avait-elle, elle aussi, des idées plus qu'impures à l'esprit ? Bien qu'impure ne soit pas le bon terme car en matière de sexe, tout était faisable à partir du moment où les partenaires étaient consentants.

Nous parlâmes de sujets divers et variés. Du sport au travail, tout en mangeant. Elle avait probablement la voix la plus excitante que je n'avais jamais entendu.

Je la regardais déguster son plat un instant, concentré sur la manière qu'elle avait d'ouvrir la bouche et d'y insérer la fourchette en l'accueillant du bout de la langue. A la vue de ceci, je tentais péniblement de maitriser l'érection naissante dans mon pantalon.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser un regard à son décolleté par la même occasion, mes yeux passèrent sur la courbe de ses seins, descendaient ensuite vers ce qui était visible de ses hanches. Je revoyais ses jambes minces et légèrement musclées, emballées dans un fin nylon noir… Oh oui ! J'allais succomber à cette provocatrice. Ce n'était pas le moment pour de telles pensées, mais mon imagination débordante ne cessait de me souffler de quitter le restaurant sur le champ et d'emmener cette diablesse loin d'ici et de la baiser comme jamais elle n'avait été baisée de sa vie.

~ 000 ~

Je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi. Un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Un regard qui laissait ma lingerie humide et mon bas ventre hurlant de douleur face aux hormones qui dansaient la gigue. J'avais dans l'idée de finir ce repas le plus rapidement possible, et pourquoi pas, l'inviter pour une partie de jambes en l'air des plus torrides. Quitte à prendre le dessert ailleurs…  
Discrètement, j'ôtais l'escarpin de mon pied, bien que personne ne puisse voir ce qui allait se dérouler sous la table. Je me sentais sûre de moi, j'avais cette impression de pouvoir sur lui, et j'étais certaine que si je me lançais dans des avances éloquentes quand à mon état d'esprit du moment, nous quitterions ce restaurant au pas de course.

Nous nous étions chatouiller les sens dès le début du repas, et depuis près de 2 longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien, mon corps ressentait une impatience qui n'était plus contrôlable.  
Le jeu de la séduction touchait à sa fin. Le temps de l'action avait sonné ! Et mon petit doigt me disait qu'il en était de même pour ce cher JZB.

Nous sortions du restaurant après avoir payé l'addition. Une brise fraiche soufflait sur moi, pleine de l'odeur de gaz d'échappement se mélangeant aux odeurs de Barrons. Je distinguais la puissance de sa virilité, l'odeur de son after-shave, tout cela mêlé dans un parfum de désir et de sensualité.

Je resserrais le pan de ma veste autour de moi. Un frisson de froid me parcourut, à moins que ce ne soit lui la cause du frisson. Barrons s'arrêta derrière moi. Très près, trop près. Mes hormones qui dansaient une gigue démentiel se lancèrent dans une série de sauts périlleux. Il glissa ses mains sous mon manteau et des deux bras m'entoura la taille en m'étreignant tendrement, comme pour me réchauffer encore plus. Ou simplement pour me chauffer tout court…

Si nous n'avions pas été au beau milieu d'un trottoir bondé, je lui aurais sans nul doute ouvert les jambes pour enfin le sentir en moi, l'invitant sans honte à me prendre sauvagement ici, maintenant, tout de suite.

Son souffle me caresse l'oreille pour descendre sur ma nuque, l'effleurant de ses lèvres douces dans un baiser léger qui me fit littéralement perdre pieds.  
Doucement et délicatement, il me fit me retourner. Cet homme ne dégageait que chaleur, besoins et désir. La tension était palpable, et quand mon regard se fixa au sien, je sentis tout le mal qu'il avait à se contrôler. Je distinguais sans problème la lueur furieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux. Un regard qui voulait simplement dire qu'il avait autant envie que moi, de me faire l'amour lentement, brutalement et sans retenue.

Il leva la main et écarta une mèche de ma joue. C'était agréable, bien plus qu'agréable. Barrons resserra son étreinte, me plaquant contre son corps chaud et dur. Il m'embrassa fougueusement. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les muscles de mon dos. Sa saveur était si délicieuse que je m'abandonnais dans ses bras. Nos langues s'entrelaçaient, se caressaient, se cherchaient, se trouvèrent dans un baiser des plus érotiques. Je laissais glisser mes mains dans sa nuque, caressant du bout des doigts la peau si douce de son cou, me laissant complètement envahir par le parfum qu'il dégageait, et par le goût sucré de sa bouche qui, goulument, m'arrachait le baiser le plus sensuel que je n'avais jamais connu.

Nous finîmes par mettre un terme à ce baiser torride et reprenions notre souffle après ce qui me sembla des heures. Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres était purement sensuel. J'avais l'impression que les battements rapides de mon cœur résonnaient par delà le vacarme de la rue. Cet homme là était une bête charnel encore gentiment endormie au plus profond de lui, je n'osais à peine imaginer l'effet que ferait un réveille en trombe sur sa personne...

« **Je vais chercher la voiture. Surtout tu ne bouge pas de là diablesse ! » **A croire que ce baiser plein de luxure m'avait fait oublier le son de sa voix si pleine de sensualité.

Je restais là, pantelante, à me remettre de mes émotions alors qu'il partit à vitesse non modérée vers le parking privé du restaurant.  
Le vent frais de cette fin d'été me fit frissonner, aidant mon corps à faire redescendre la tension sexuelle qui me consumait.

J'entendis un bruit de moteur puissant. Me retournant dans la direction du grondement de moteur, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, étirant seulement un coté, dans un sourire de satisfaction en voyant la Lamborghini Gallardo noire se stopper devant moi.

Et en plus il avait du goût en matière de voiture ! Cet homme était l'homme parfait !  
Je me dirigeais vers lui, roulant des hanches de manière plus que provocante.

~ 000 ~

Plus elle s'approchait et plus mon envie d'elle me consumait, au point de me faire perdre la tête, mes sens complètement en ébullition. Je descendis de mon véhicule, et contournant celui-ci, je vins me placer du coté passager pour lui ouvrir la porte, l'invitant à entrer dans mon monde de luxure totale.

Son regard se plantait dans le mien. J'y vis une étincelle luisante qui m'enveloppa et me réchauffa l'érection douloureuse qui reprenait du service dans mon pantalon. Son sourire s'élargit, devenant une atteinte à la pudeur totalement contrôlée. Le besoin puissant de sexe se fit plus urgent, incontrôlable. Elle se stoppa à la hauteur, ses yeux brillants et taquins ne me quittant pas une seconde. Elle approcha doucement son visage du mien pour déposer un baiser digne d'une caresse sur mes lèvres. Elle se retira et me scruta, satisfaite d'elle. Je sursautais quand sa main vint effleurer mon érection. Je fermais les yeux, la douleur de mon sexe tendu prêt à la chevaucher me faisait subir la plus torride des tortures.

« **Lamborghini Gallardo ? Bon choix ! Es-tu au moins capable de l'assumer ? »** me demanda-t-elle avec un air purement coquin qui donnait envie d'en manger.  
« **Chérie, quand je trouve une pur-sang qui en vaut la peine, je la chevauche et m'accroche jusqu'à ce que se soit elle qui ne soit plus capable d'assumer ! »**

Son sourire s'élargit encore, et enfin je fus libéré de ce regard de braise. Elle s'installa avec grâce dans le siège et je fermais la porte. Je repris ma place au volant, démarrant dans un crissement de pneu. L'impatience de l'étreindre dans une danse des plus érotiques me submergeait au point de ne plus arriver à réfléchir de façon cohérente. J'aurais voulu la toucher, glisser ma main sous cette jupe moulante. Je me délectais du paysage, ses mollets croisés dans une position purement féminine, donnait envie de les décroiser et de les mordiller.

~ 000 ~

Ses mains se crispaient sur le volant, au point d'en faire blanchir ses phalanges. L'impatience le consumait autant qu'elle me brulait le corps tout entier.

« **Jusqu'à combien es-tu monté avec ce petit bolide ? »** Demandais-je pour faire la conversation.  
« **Elle peut monter jusqu'à 315 kilomètre heure. De zéro à cent en à peu près 4 secondes »** me répondit-il sans quitter la route du regard.  
« **Humm, intéressant… Est-ce que son propriétaire est aussi performant que ce petit bijou ? »**

L'air sérieux qu'il arborait jusqu'alors fut traversé par une once d'amusement.

« **Est-ce qu'un peu de musique te dérangerait ? »** demanda-t-il.  
« **Non du tout. Sommes-nous loin de l'endroit mystérieux où tu m'emmène ? »**  
« **Non pas tellement »** me dit-il avec un sourire.

Alors que Rob Zombie chantonnait le début de « Foxy,Foxy » Barrons paraissait songeur, une main sur le volant, et l'autre accoudée au carreau, le point serré sur sa bouche, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un demi sourire en coin des plus éblouissants comme si il tentait en vain de chercher la solution à un problème.

Il appuyait sur un bouton et le son sortit des enceintes. Un son entrainant aux paroles plus qu'explicites. Je lui jetais un regard du coin de l'œil, jamais je n'aurais imaginer Jéricho Barrons prendre sont pied au volant de sa voiture de sport avec du Rob Zombie à fond dans les enceintes. En même temps, que savais-je de lui ? Rien, à part que sous cette carapace de beau-gosse aux traits d'ange de lumière devait se dresser un monstre aux besoins sexuels des plus primitifs.

La musique me donnait envie de gesticuler sur mon siège alors que lui se concentrait sur la route.  
Il ralentit avant de s'arrêter au feu rouge. Le feu passa très vite au vert et il démarra, faisant ronronner le moteur et crisser les pneus. Le bolide s'élança sur la route avec une vitesse proche de celle de la lumière.

Sa main gauche prit le contrôle du volant alors que je vis du coin de l'œil sa main droite se soulever vers moi. Barrons effleura ma cuisse du bout des doigts, un gémissement étouffé s'échappait de mes lèvres. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il glissa ses doigts sous ma jupe et je remerciais mentalement Dani de toute mon âme pour l'achat des sous-vêtements.

Mes jambes s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes, lui laissant le loisir d'explorer l'intérieur de mes cuisses, envoyant des ondes de plaisir jusqu'au fin fond de mon être.

Je me laissais glisser dans le siège alors que ses doigts brulants se dirigeaient vers le point sensible de mon anatomie. Son pouce me caressa légèrement le clitoris au travers de la fine couche de dentelle qui recouvrait l'endroit déjà bien humide. Quelque pressions de plus et j'étais prête à le chevaucher là tout de suite. Barrons le caressa, le titilla, jouant avec mes nerfs et mon désir alors que le point de non retour se rapprochait à grand pas. Je me laissais aller, bougeant le bassin au rythme de son mouvement, en gémissant de frustration. Aussi grande que soit ma frustration, il n'en eu que faire, car doucement sa main quitta mon entre-jambe trempé, me laissant pantelante de désir. L'orgasme n'était pas passé loin. J'ouvrais les yeux et tournais mon visage déjà presque en sueur vers lui.

« _Salop_ » pensais-je.

Il me lança un regard des plus affamé et réduisit la vitesse, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Me remettant doucement de mes émotions, je scrutais l'endroit de destination. Nous étions sur un parking privé devant une sorte de hangar et je reconnu de suite le « _Clair de lune_ ».

La boite de nuit était plongée dans le calme total, complètement vide. Pas une âme se trémoussant sur la piste. Pas de couple se donnant du plaisir dans les box. Pas de danseuse légèrement dévêtue s'abandonnant au rythme endiablé de la musique, se servant des barres de métal en exécutant des figures purement provocatrices.

Nous montâmes à l'étage, Barrons me soufflant le trajet à emprunter au creux de l'oreille, sa main posée délicatement sur mes reins. Ce simple contact refit naitre le brasier qui me dévorait de l'intérieur. En haut des escaliers se trouvait une porte, le genre de porte en gros chêne foncé et sculpté. Barrons sortit un trousseau de clés et en inséra l'une d'elles dans la serrure. Ce simple geste me fit frissonner, repensant à ses doigts chauds provocants mon désir. Nous entrâmes dans ce qui se trouvait être son bureau. Je me mis à examiner minutieusement chaque détail de la pièce.

Je m'appuyais contre la porte. Barrons s'éloigna, déposa ses clés nonchalamment sur le bureau en acajou placé dans le font de la pièce. Les murs étaient peints en noir ornés d'un léger motif violet. Derrière le bureau, sur le mur, étaient encastrés plusieurs écrans qui, je suppose, devaient servir à la surveillance de la boite de nuit. A gauche, l'immense baie vitrée fumée qui donnait sur la salle. Juste en face de moi, un magnifique canapé en velours noir, décoré de plusieurs coussins en satin noir et violet entouré de deux petites tables de chevet, ou reposait un luminaire sur chacune d'elles. Des placards encastrés un peu partout dans les mures rendaient ce bureau fonctionnel. Et enfin un bar en verre ce tenait dans un coin de la pièce entre le bureau et le canapé. La décoration était classe et pleine de goût, ce qui ne m'étonna pas.

« **Désires-tu un verre ? » **me demanda-t-il.  
« **Qu'as-tu à m'offrir ? »** lui répondis-je en fixant mon regard au sien.

Il eu un sourire éblouissant et secoua la tête en riant doucement. Sans que je m'y attende il stoppa net son rire, son regard se fit brulant et lentement il se rapprocha de moi. La fièvre qui me brulait de toute part en fit m'enflammer telle la lave d'un volcan en éruption. J'avais envie de lui. Envie de sentir son corps nu contre le mien, de le sentir me pénétrer au plus profond de mon être, d'apaiser le brasier qui me consumait. Je restais appuyée contre la porte, le provocant du regard autant qu'il me provoquait par l'allure lente de ses pas.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui m'avaient parues des heures, il se planta devant moi, me scrutant de bas en haut, un sourcil levé, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire en coin. La lenteur des choses me rendait folle et aussi humide de désir qu'une chatte en chaleur.

Barrons baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et pendant un millième de seconde, je ne fus plus certaine de rien. D'un coup, ses mains se plaquaient contre le mur de chaque coté de mon visage, me faisant sursauter de peur. Oui ! A cet instant, je commençais légèrement à flipper. Il releva le visage doucement, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Ses yeux étaient envahis d'une lueur bestiale, sauvage et brutale. J'étais piégée dans l'antre du malin, et tout compte fait, ça me plaisait bien.

~ 000 ~

A l'instant où nous avions passé le seuil de mon bureau, je me sentis envahi par l'atmosphère érotique de l'endroit. Tout ici puait le sexe et l'érotisme. J'étais dans mon monde et la bête en moi commençait à vouloir se délivrer de sa cage. Tout en cette femme n'était que sensualité, désir, plaisir… Et j'étais persuadé que son corps s'emboiterait avec le mien comme deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

« **Désires-tu boire un verre ? »** lui demandais-je alors que mon envie pressante de la baiser là, sur le bureau se propagea encore un peu plus en moi… Où étaient mes limites ? Là était la question ! Avec elle, les barrières céderaient bien avant que ma conscience ne me l'accorde.  
« **Qu'as-tu à m'offrir ? » **me répondit-elle en fixant son regard au mien.

Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle provoquait en moi ? Était-elle consciente de ce qui l'attendait si elle continuait à jouer à ce petit jeu de pure provocation ? Je n'en étais pas certain !  
Je restais néanmoins surpris par son audace, je l'avais peut-être surestimée. Une femme à l'allure aussi bandante ne devait certainement pas être une novice dans ce jeu de séduction des plus dangereux. Mais moi aussi j'étais dangereux, peut-être même plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

L'érection naissante qui caressait le tissu de mon boxer me rappelait à l'ordre. Et la petite voix dans ma tête qui hurlait « _Baise là Barrons… Baise là jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie ton nom_ » … Oh oui la bête n'était pas loin et elle allait gouter aux joies torrides de l'acte d'amour brutal, et enivrantes de sensualité !

Je m'avançais lentement vers elle, tremblant de la douleur que me faisait subir mon désir. La regarder provoquait plus de sensations que je n'en avais jamais vécu avec aucune femme. Et pourtant j'en avais vu des femmes ! Celle-ci était un mélange entre un petit lapin apeuré et une louve sauvage et bordel, mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines quand mon regard se posa sur ses lèvres pulpeuses qui appelaient honteusement à être goulument embrassées.

Je pris une inspiration afin de calmer légèrement mes ardeurs, mais rien n'y fis, je me laissais entrainer dans le doux son de sa respiration lente. Son parfum laissant son gout sur le bout de ma langue, la tête me tourna soudain, mes mains se plaquèrent contre le mur de chaque coté de son doux visage, et à cette instant, elle était devenue ma proie…

« **Ma douce, je peux tout t'offrir, le moindre de tes désirs sur un plateau d'argent… Mais d'abord, je vais te prendre là contre cette porte, comme jamais tu n'as été prise. »**

Je relevais le visage vers elle et compris soudain que le lapin apeuré avait laissé sa place à la louve sauvageonne. Le premier round allait commencer. Brutalement mes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, mon corps se plaqua au sien tandis que mon esprit et ma raison ne répondaient plus de rien.

Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin entre nous, se posant dangereusement sur mon torse. Je pus sentir la moiteur de ses paumes à travers la soie de ma chemise et tout mon être pria pour que cette satanée chemise finisse en lambeau sur le sol. En une caresse pressante, elle remonta ses mains, les pressant sur mon corps et vint les nouer dans ma nuque, alors que je me détachais de sa délicieuse bouche pour lui mordiller le menton.

Son corps s'arqua, un gémissement étouffé passa la barrière de ses dents serrées. Elle se colla honteusement à moi tandis que les boutons de mon pantalon allaient sans nul doute céder à la pression de mon sexe dur comme le marbre.

~ 000 ~

Alors que sa bouche devint plus gourmande, Barrons me mordilla le menton, ce qui me procura un gémissement de plaisir. Mon corps brulant répondant à l'appel du sien se plaqua contre lui, demandant encore et encore de cette douce sauvagerie dont il faisait preuve. Je fus foudroyée de la chaleur intense qui émanait de part et d'autre de lui. Comme une aura dominatrice, puissante et enivrante.

Je pouvais sentir la tension des muscles de ses épaules quand sa langue vint titiller mon cou. Son érection contre mon bas-ventre m'enflamma tel un brasier et mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux avec rage.

~ 000 ~

« **Jéricho ! Prends-moi ! »** gémit-elle en agrippant mes cheveux à deux mains. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, envoyant balader la dernière once de retenue qu'il me restait.  
« **Tes désirs sont des ordres ! »** murmurais-je tout contre la peau de sa clavicule d'une douceur affolante que j'embrassais avec passion.

Mes mains quittèrent le mur pour se poser sur son corps brulant. Je ne pus quitter sa peau de mes lèvres, elle avait si bon goût. Je me relevais et lui mangeais littéralement la bouche avec autant d'appétit à la simple idée de lui faire l'amour.

Je fis remonter sa jupe de cuir vers ses hanches impatientes. Mes doigts caressaient ses cuisses gainées de bas nylon soyeux, en remontant ensuite sur la partie nue de ses cuisses à la chaleur palpitante, pour atterrir sur ses fesses recouvertes par ce qui me semblait être un shorty en fine dentelle.

Mes doigts se crispèrent, s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses hanches. Poussant sur mes jambes, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et dans un gémissement de surprise elle noua instantanément ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Nos corps enlacés, je m'activais à libérer mon sexe de sa prison. Sa main se glissa entre nos deux corps pour venir rejoindre ma main tremblante de désir. Je lâchais un soupir de satisfaction quand ses doigts chauds se faufilèrent dans mon boxer trop serré.

Enfin, Mac empoigna mon sexe tendu, sa main entreprit un aller-retour, descendant lentement vers la base pour remonter tout aussi lentement vers mon gland gonflé par l'attente de cet instant si jouissif.  
Un grognement bestial franchit la barrière de mes lèvres pincées, en un soulagement total. J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de son geste qu'elle me fit entrer en elle. Surpris, je fus parcouru par un spasme, la sensation de plénitude que je ressentis au contact chaud et humide de son vagin si serré était littéralement fabuleux. Des vagues de plaisir me parcouraient la peau alors que je n'avais pas encore bougé.

Son impatience de me sentir bouger en elle me fit sourire. Ses hanches s'activaient déjà à me faire la pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Je pris bien vite le relais.

~ 000 ~

Alors que Barrons s'activait à se débarrasser d'un des remparts qui nous séparait encore, j'ouvris les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon souffle qui se faisait si court déjà. Le sentant tremblant d'impatience, je descendis ma main vers son bas ventre, peut-être était-ce sur le coup de la surprise, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était évident qu'il avait besoin d 'aide, mais il me laissa faire.

Mon désir m'étranglait presque. Je saisis alors l'objet de ma convoitise et lui procura un élan de plaisir, mais ma propre envie fut trop pressante et l'occasion trop tentante. Bougeant mon shorty sur le coté, je le fis entrer en moi, à l'instant où sa queue dure et tendue me pénétra, le faisant glisser dans ma fente serrée et mouillée.

Il moula son corps contre le mien, m'enveloppant de ses bras musclés et me cloua contre la porte, m'écrasant pratiquement de tout son poids, m'empêchant d'inspirer et d'expirer le peu d'air que j'étais encore capable de respirer. Il frissonna. Après quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures, il se mit à faire des vas et vient, me labourant de coups de reins de plus en plus vite.  
Je m'écartais légèrement afin que je puisse l'accompagner dans ses mouvements et l'accueillir plus profondément en moi.

Le silence de la pièce fit place à ses grognements répétés qui, se mélangeant à mes gémissements, remplirent l'espace plus petit, plus écrasant.

Ne contrôlant plus rien, il me défonçait littéralement jusqu'à ce que son sexe brulant se fraie un chemin jusqu'à mes reins. Je l'acceptais en moi toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fort, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus différencier les battements de son cœur du mien.  
Sa respiration s'accéléra et je sus qu'il était tout près. Bien vite, trop vite, l'orgasme me submergea, m'emportant dans des convulsions de plaisir absolu. Une explosion qui arqua mon dos et m'arracha un cri.

« **Regarde-moi ! » **me dit-il dans un souffle étranglé par son propre plaisir. C'était difficile de réfléchir, je baignais dans un océan de béatitude, tout en continuant inconsciemment de bouger les hanches.  
« **Mac ! »** m'ordonna-il plus fort, se qui me fit sortir de ma stupeur, « **Regarde-moi ! »** répéta-t-il dans un murmure.  
Un spasme l'agita à l'intérieur de moi alors que je fixais mon regard dans ses yeux gris brulants de désir.

En un rapide et violent coup de rein final, Barrons se déversa en moi, son visage s'affaissant dans cet instant d'abandon total alors qu'ensemble nous plongeâmes dans une vague violente de plaisir, plus violente même que ce que j'avais pu ressentir auparavant. Il s'affaissa sur moi, le temps que nous reprenions notre souffle. La pièce était redevenue silencieuse. Seule les battements de nos cœurs cognant dans nos poitrines dérangèrent le calme qui avait envahit soudainement l'espace.

Front contre front, nous nous regardâmes durant quelques secondes, le temps pour nos esprits de reprendre le contrôle de nos corps tremblants et en sueur. La nuit allait être longue…

~ 000 ~

J'avais voulu qu'elle me regarde... Grosse erreur !  
Quand son regard vert émeraude rencontra le mien, se fut l'apogée. En un rapide et brutal dernier coup de reins, la jouissance s'empara de moi et je fus enlacé dans un élan de plaisir absolu. J' haletais en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces à elle alors qu'un kaléidoscope de pures sensations s'emparait de mon être et que tous mes membres tremblèrent, déchirant mon esprit de part l'orgasme qui nous envoyait jouir ensemble.

Elle avait le pouvoir sur moi et alors que nous nous regardions le front en sueur collé l'un à l'autre je me rendis compte que c'était la meilleure baise que je n'avais jamais eu !  
Je fus pris d'un rire joyeux. De l'index, je soulevais son menton et l'embrassais tout doucement. Ses mains sensuelles vinrent se poser sur mes joues tandis qu'elle répondait langoureusement à mon baiser.

« **C'était fabuleux ! » **me murmura-t-elle.  
« **Chérie, tu n'as encore rien vu ! » **répondais-je dans un petit rire de gorge.

~ 000 ~

Nous nous séparâmes, presque à contre cœur. J'aurais pu rester empalée sur son sexe tendu durant des heures si celui-ci n'avait pas perdu sa vigueur. Barrons passa son index le long de ma joue. Je frissonnais en fermant les yeux, ce qui eu le don de lui faire pousser un petit rire doux qui me caressa la peau, la rendant à nouveau vibrante. Insatiable? Avec ce dieu de la débauche vivant, bien sûr!  
Il s'éloigna de moi alors que je ne bougeais toujours pas de peur que mes jambes ne me lâchent. Je fini enfin par me rendre compte que j'étais à moitié nue et rajusta ma robe correctement… L'image que j'imaginais de moi dans cette position me fit rire mentalement.

« **Alors? Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu désire boire? »** me demanda-t-il. Je pouvais sentir dans le ton de sa voix que son sourire en coin si excitant avait réapparu sur ses délicieuses lèvres.  
« **La même chose que toi, ça sera parfait, merci. »**

Barrons me tournait le dos, ses bras se pliaient à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Était-il en train de déboutonner sa chemise? J'en frissonnais déjà! Le tissu glissa sur ses épaules, découvrant son dos musclé, tout en continuant de glisser vers le sol. Je dus plaquer mes mains contre la porte pour me retenir de ne pas vaciller tandis que mon cœur ratait un battement. D'un geste nonchalant, il laissa glisser la chemise du bout de ses doigts, elle atterrit sur le canapé dans une cascade de satin.

Il faisait toujours très sombre dans la pièce, songeais-je. Son geste rejoignit ma pensée quand du bout de l'index il tapota une fois le luminaire qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Une douce lumière tamisée fit baigner la pièce de sa couleur orangée. Je contemplais son torse musclé et laissais échapper un soupir. J'avais l'habitude des beaux mecs, de part mon travail et aussi car la plupart de mes amants n'avaient rien à envier aux canons des pubs pour sous-vêtements masculins. Mais celui là était le spécimen de virilité le plus parfait que j'avais vu ces derniers temps.

Il se posta derrière le bar, me lançant de temps à autre son regard de braise accompagné de son sourire en coin ravageur. Il sortit deux coupes de champagne du frigidaire incorporé dans le meuble, ainsi qu'une bouteille. Je décidais enfin de me décoller du mur qui me retenait de l'évanouissement.  
Barrons me présenta la bouteille alors que j'avançais vers lui d'un pas léger.

« **Cristal! »** Dit-il. Puis, il entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille et le bouchon s'envola dans un «POP» qui me fit sursauter.

Prenant la bouteille d'une main et les deux coupes dans l'autre, il vint me rejoindre au milieu de la pièce, tout en versant le liquide couleur or dans chaque verre.

« **A quoi allons-nous trinquer? »** me demanda-t-il en me proposant la première coupe servie.  
« **Pourquoi pas à une interview rapprochée des plus réussies? »** proposais-je.  
« **Très bien! Alors trinquons à cette "interview très rapprochée", qui n'est pas prête de se finir! »** renchérit-il en fixant son regard au mien.

Les coupes tintèrent quand elles se rencontrèrent dans un doux son cristallin. Sans le quitter du regard je bus une gorgée du breuvage qui vint pétiller sur ma langue. Mes sens se réveillèrent et je dus m'obliger à détourner le regard, sous peine de combustion instantanée.

Je me dirigeais vers la vitre, regardant l'espace vide de monde qui s'étendait à mes pieds. Le reflet que celle-ci m'envoyait tel un miroir me prévint de son approche tout proche.

Je pus sentir la chaleur de son torse à travers le cuir de ma robe, le souffle chaud de son haleine vint me caresser la nuque. Barrons me mordilla l'épaule et mon sang se mit à bouillir.

« **Comment te sens-tu? »** me demanda-t-il tout contre mon oreille.  
« **Chaude comme la braise**…» répondis-je dans un gémissement alors que sa langue titilla le lobe de mon oreille. « **Et toi comment te sens-tu? »** arrivais-je péniblement à articuler.

« **Approximativement dans le même état »** me souffla-t-il. « **Et si nous mettions un peu de musique? »** me proposa-t-il en s'éloignant de mon dos, me laissant soupirer de frustration.

Un son sortit de nulle part. Une musique entrainante. Je me retournais vers l'homme impitoyable qui me servit un second verre de champagne. En me retournant vers la vitre, je remarquais que tout les spots de la boite de nuit étaient allumés, le son venait donc de là. Des lumières violettes, bleues, rouges s'enlaçaient tels des amants s'adonnant au jeu de la séduction, se fuyant pour mieux se rencontrer. Une idée me traversa l'esprit…

~ 000 ~

Cette femme était une diablesse doublée d'un petit ange farouche. En un instant, son comportement pouvait changer et cela me rendait fou. Mais on pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et j'avais pu déjà me rendre compte de ses changements subits d'état d'esprit en un rien de temps. Son regard parlait pour elle.

J'aimais déjà ce mélange et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, voir jusqu'où la diablesse était capable d'aller! La pousser dans ses retranchements était mon but ultime pour cette nuit. Et j'étais certain que je n'allais pas être déçu du voyage!

Quand la musique se mit à résonner au travers des enceintes, je vis son visage s'illuminer dans le reflet de la vitre. Je déposais les verres et la bouteille sur la petite table de chevet tout près de moi. Arrivant tout près d'elle, je lui pris la main. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, et je compris qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Je portais sa main à ma bouche et d'un baiser, j'embrassais chacun de ses doigts, ils s'enlacèrent aux miens alors qu'une lueur coquine brilla subitement dans son regard.  
Nos doigts entrelacés, elle m'attira à elle.

« **Cela vous tenterait-il Monsieur Barrons de m'accorder une danse? »**  
Mon dieu! Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour au son murmuré de manière sensuelle par sa voix, tandis que son souffle vint brûler la peau de mon cou dans une caresse qui éveilla mon désir.

Dans un rire des plus sexy, elle m'entraina avec elle vers la porte. Nous descendions les escaliers. Sa main libre glissait sur la rampe et j'imaginais sans peine la caresse que cette main fine aux longs doigts manucurés à la perfection pourrait faire subir à mon érection naissante.

Mac m'attira sur la piste, bougeant déjà des hanches dans un déhanché provocant, son corps ondulant au rythme soutenu de la musique. Je restais planté là, tel le plus gros des abrutis, alors qu'une déesse se trémoussait devant moi, enflammant chaque pore de ma peau. Elle s'éloigna de moi, sourire aux lèvres, yeux clos, ses hanches ondulant, chaque parcelle de sa peau illuminée par les rayons lasers…

Une vision des plus hallucinantes. Ses mains remontant sur son corps, traçant les contours de son corps, jusqu'à l'arrondi de ses seins, remontant toujours, jusqu'à ses cheveux étincelants… Une cascade de boucles rousses tomba quand elle les détachait de la pince qui les retenait. Elle passa ses mains dedans et c'est à ce moment là que je perdis tout contrôle de moi…  
J'attrapais le premier siège que je trouvais, et m'y installais. Grave erreur de ma part!

Son regard se braqua sur moi et à ce moment précis je sus que j'étais devenu sa proie, la louve sauvageonne était de retour… Pour mon plus grand bonheur… Ou malheur!

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, elle se rapprocha de moi en roulant des hanches.

~ 000 ~

J'avais envie de le faire devenir dingue, l'emmener dans ses retranchements, plus loin que là où la raison s'arrête. Un espace infini où le Paradis rejoint l'Enfer…

Je le contournais, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, de son torse à son dos, traçant sur mon passage des lignes de frisson. Je posais mes deux mains sur ses épaules nues et les faisaient glisser vers son bas ventre en me laissant aller dans le même mouvement. J'effleurais sa peau de mes cheveux, en déposant de légers baisers dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules. Barrons se détendit sous les caresses. Il ferma les yeux en grognant et rejeta la tête en arrière, de telle façon que je pus effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

La remontée fut moins douce, et quand mes ongles écorchèrent sa peau de marbre un sifflement féroce se fit entendre au creux de mon oreille.

Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, j'en empoignais une mèche et un grognement sortit de sa gorge quand je le forçais à ramener sa tête en avant afin de lui mordiller le cou.

« **Tu veux jouer à ça Mackayla? »** me demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.  
« **N'est-ce pas un jeu depuis le début, Jéricho? »** murmurais-je lèvres collées à sa jugulaire.  
« **Très bien! »** dit-il en déglutissant. **« Tu connais les règles ma belle. »**  
« **Je connais les règles »** lui soufflais-je. « **Et demain, ce ne sera plus qu'une illusion ! »**

**~ 000 ~ **

Elle voulait jouer… Très bien!

_«Illusion»! _C'était tout à fait ce que représenterait cette nuit avec cette diablesse… Une illusion de pur plaisir, de sexe intense, de baise complètement hors norme… Et j'aimais ça!  
Savait-elle juste ce qu'elle faisait? Nous allions jouer au jeu du _«Qui domine qui?» _et j'étais fort à ce jeu là, mais j'avais comme dans l'idée qu'elle savait s'y prendre…

~ 000 ~

J'étais excitée comme jamais, prête à tout pour le faire succomber… Prête à vendre mon âme au diable pour qu'il devienne mon jouet… Jamais je n'avais imaginé une seule seconde que cette soirée se passerait de la sorte… Mais avec Jéricho Z Barrons, j'avais vite appris que tout était possible!

Je continuais à danser, me laissant aller au rythme de la musique. Il me fixait du regard, un regard dur, le regard d'un prédateur attendant un faux pas de la proie qu'il chasse… Néanmoins, une lueur espiègle brillait au fond de ses yeux bleu-gris, et j'imaginais sans peine le scénario purement érotique qui se jouait dans son imagination.

Langoureusement, mes mains caressaient mon corps, doucement, je les passais par derrière afin de défaire la tirette qui fermait ma robe. Lentement, je la fis glisser sur ma peau, révélant aux yeux prédateurs ma lingerie fine. Sa langue vint caresser sa lèvre supérieure dans un mouvement sensuel.

Barrons portait toujours son pantalon, et j'avais une envie soudaine de lui arracher chaque vêtement qui lui restait sur le corps. Sensuellement, je me laissais descendre vers le sol, me positionnant à quatre pattes. Je m'avançais vers lui.

Mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure, j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Je laissais glisser chacune de mes mains sur ses jambes, remontant de ses chevilles pour atteindre mon objectif… Barrons se redressa alors que mes doigts s'affairaient à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il glissa une main derrière ma nuque et attira mes lèvres contre les siennes, me faisant remonter de la seule force de son bras tout en faisant glisser mon corps contre le sien. Nous nous embrassâmes d'un baiser passionné, plein de désir, sa langue cherchant la mienne, dansant un ballet des plus exquis.

J'ouvris les yeux et plongeais dans les siens, mon sang rugissant à mes oreilles, mon cœur sur le point d'exploser dans ma poitrine. J'y vis le brillant foyer de son désir, un désir animal, charnel, sexuel, mais aussi un désir passionnel. Il m'embrassa encore, envoyant ma maitrise au loin et en lambeaux et m'invitant à valser dans un tourbillon de passion.

Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassée comme Jéricho le faisait.  
Du bout des doigts, il me caressa le ventre et effleura mes seins. D'un geste gourmand, il faufila ses doigts sous le soutien-gorge, et taquina mes tétons déjà tendus.

Je le forçais à se «rallonger» dans le siège. Alors que ma bouche explorait chaque parcelle de son torse, l'embrassant, taquinant ses tétons du bout de la langue, mordillant les muscles de ses abdominaux, je fis descendre son pantalon et son boxer Dolce & Gabbana afin d'arriver à l'objet de mon désir. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que d'une main ferme, j'empoignais son sexe, lui administrant déjà la torture du plaisir. Ma main remontait et descendait lentement le long de son sexe tendu.

~ 000 ~

Sa main montait et descendait le long de mon sexe, provoquant un effet hypnotique pour mes yeux et une montée de chaleur pour mon corps. Chaque descente accentuait le désir si bien qu' inconsciemment mon bassin se mit à faire l'aller-retour en cadence avec ses mouvements.

L'intensité du plaisir que me provoquait cette délicieuse torture fut à son apogée quand sa langue vint se joindre à son mouvement de main. Un râle de gorge sortit malgré moi quand celle-ci titilla mon gland gonflé de son bout humide et je ne pus m'empêcher de glisser ma main dans sa chevelure bouclée par le chinions qu'elle avait défait, pour l'inciter à me prendre en bouche.

Quand ses lèvres pulpeuses se refermèrent sur moi, je fus pris d'un spasme. La pression menaçait de céder, je me rejetais en arrière, clouant mon dos au dossier du siège, contractant chaque muscle de mon corps. Mais la belle diablesse continua ses allers-retours, caressant de ses lèvres ma peau sensible, tandis que sa langue s'enroulait, me léchait, lapait, suçait et excitait ma chair.

Quand la tension fut à son comble, je me forçais à la stopper, tirant doucement sur la mèche de cheveux enroulée autour de ma main.

Son prénom passa la barrière de mes dents serrées dans un grondement, mais elle n'arrêtait pas, se bornant à me torturer les sens alors que j'allais lâcher prise.

**« Mac********! ****»** dis-je en grognant, « **Arrêtes ! »**

Elle releva la tête, et quand son souffle chaud vint caresser ma chair humide, je tressaillis. Je me rejetais en arrière, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, inspirant et expirant afin de redonner un rythme normal à ma respiration saccadée.

La vile créature en profita pour s'éloigner. D'un geste purement provocateur, elle passa le dos de sa main droite sur ses lèvres humides tout en me fixant du regard.

M'appuyant sur les accoudoirs, je me levais. Mon pantalon tomba sur mes chevilles. Sans la quitter du regard, j'enlevais mes chaussures, et me déshabillais entièrement. J'étais entièrement nu devant elle, et à l'instant, juste une idée me traversait l'esprit : Lui enlever ses fins morceaux de tissus qui m'empêchait d'admirer son corps entièrement nu ! Mais réflexion faite, lui faire l'amour avec ses magnifiques escarpins aux pieds me semblait une idée bien alléchante!

~ 000 ~

Chaque fibres de mon être était parcourue de mini-secousses de désir.  
Il glissa ses mains autour de ma taille, me tira dos contre lui d'une manière étrangement possessive, son sexe en érection s'insinuant malicieusement entre mes fesses. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma nuque. Ses baisers sensuels parcoururent mes épaules et mon cou, ses mains me caressaient le ventre tout aussi sensuellement.

« **Tourne toi ! »** murmura-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix rauque chargée d'une exigence qui me fit me liquéfier.

J'obéis instantanément. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une étincelle de pouvoir qui le rendait sensuellement dangereux.

Il y avait chez Jéricho Z Barrons quelque chose qui remuait en moi des sensations que peu d'hommes avait réussi à provoquer. Il ne devait pas souvent connaître la soumission et malheureusement pour lui, j'étais de ces femmes qui n'appréciaient pas spécialement cela non plus !

Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et me tira à nouveau contre lui. L'excitation était à son comble, au point où il me devenait difficile de respirer. Il était en train de prendre littéralement le contrôle de la situation. Il me touchait, m'embrassait, me picorait la peau de baisers d'une manière dominatrice et bizarrement ça me plaisait. La compétition pour la domination allait être dure et Jéricho Barrons était un adversaire plus que redoutable !

D'un mouvement d'une force incroyable, il me souleva de terre et automatiquement j'enlaçais mes jambes autour de sa taille, tandis que sa bouche ne quitta même pas ma peau.

Barrons nous amena au box le plus près. Il me déposa sur la banquette comme si je ne pesais que le poids d'une plume. A la vision de cette homme nu, au membre tendu de désir, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade tandis que le feu qui me consumait se mit à bouillir dans mon bas ventre.

« **A mon tour de jouer, Mademoiselle Lane ! »** murmura-t-il avec ce sourire éblouissant en bordure de lèvres.

Barrons commença par dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, mettant à nu ma poitrine aux pointes tendues. Il laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les contours de mes seins. Redessinant les courbes de mon corps, il descendit plus bas, me faisant frémir sous ses caresses. D'un mouvement très lent, beaucoup trop lent, il défit chacune des attaches de mon porte-jarretelle. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous le tissu et tout en continuant à effleurer ma peau, enlevait la jarretelle et le shorty, en les faisant glisser le long de mes jambes.

Laissant mes sous-vêtement giser sur le sol, Barrons prit ma jambe gauche. Il déposa ma cheville sur son épaule tout en me caressant. Il entama une descente du bout des lèvres, embrassant ma cheville, mon mollet, ma cuisse... Ses lèvres et sa langue parcoururent avec gourmandise chaque centimètre de ma peau, découvrant des zones érogènes dont je n'avais pas la moindre connaissance.

Quand son souffle chaud vint frôler mon intimité déjà trempée, je frissonnais. Chaque partie de mon corps hurlait de frustration, désireuse d'être enfin libérée de la tension que provoquait Jéricho par chaque succion, mordillement et coup de langue.  
C'est alors qu'arriva le moment tant attendu !

Quand sa langue humide et chaude titilla mon clitoris, je gémis en sursautant. Il ria doucement et son souffle caressa la peau sensible de mon intimité trempée. Son rire provoqua en moi une poussée d'excitation. Il avait le rire le plus sexy que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie.  
Prise de frustration totale par son arrêt subite, je poussais un râle de mécontentement. Je fus prise par surprise quand sa main tantôt délicate claqua sur ma cuisse frémissante.

« **On ne râle pas, mademoiselle Lane ! »** me dit-il de son ton dominateur. « **Ou peut-être que cela te plais ? »** continua-t-il.

Je me laissais tomber sur la banquette en soupirant à grands coups, arquant le dos de façon à l'inviter à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Mais mon bourreau n'était certainement pas de mon avis, car il se hissa de façon à ce que nos yeux soit l'un en face de l'autre. Il me fixa de son regard de braise et j'en eu le souffle court.

« **Dis-moi, Mac, qui contrôle, là maintenant ? »** me demanda-t-il en me murmurant ses paroles à l'oreille.  
Je déglutis avant de répondre avec beaucoup de peine :

« **Toi... C'est toi, Jéricho, qui contrôle ! »  
« Bien ! »** me souffla-t-il. « **Reprenons donc où nous en étions ! »**

C'est alors qu'il descendit vers la partie de mon corps la plus suppliante et qu'il se mit à sucer mon bouton de plaisir, à le lécher, le mordiller et je fus incapable de me contrôler. S'en était trop pour moi.

Tant bien que mal, j'essayais de m'accrocher à quelque chose, cherchant à tâtons quelque chose à empoigner. Ne trouvant rien, je laissais glisser ma main dans la chevelure de Barrons.

Je franchis la frontière qu'il m'avait jusqu'ici fait tutoyer et m'abandonnais dans la jouissance. Mon corps fut parcouru de tremblements alors que je gémis sans retenue, tandis qu'il continuait à me taquiner du bout de langue l'intérieur des cuisses.

Attendant sagement que les tremblements s'apaisent, il revint s'occuper de mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec force et passion...

**2 mois plus tard**

_« Foxy,Foxy »_ résonnait dans les enceintes de la chaine hifi posée sur la grande commode de ma chambre pendant que je tentais en vain de trouver une tenue adéquate pour la soirée.

La vie avait reprit son court, l'article sur JZB avait été une réussite. Dans les jours qui avaient suivit la parution de l'interview, nous avions été harceler de mails et divers courriers de dizaines de femmes voulant en savoir toujours plus sur le charismatique Jéricho Z Barrons. Trois semaines plus tard, le magasine sollicitait Monsieur Barrons pour une séance photo, ce que le propriétaire du _« Clair de Lune » _avait accepter sans même se faire prier et depuis il était un peu devenu l'égérie masculin du magasine...

Évidemment les ventes avaient grimpées en flèche, ce qui donnait un bon prétexte à mes patrons d'en faire le visage principal de _« Émotion Magazine »_. Pour ma part, je ne gardais qu'un souvenir purement érotique de cette fameuse soirée en sa compagnie, car depuis ce jour fatal où j'étais rentrée chez moi à l'aube complètement ivre de sexe, nos chemins ne s'étaient plus croiser.

En sous-vêtements devant la penderie, j'hésitais entre plusieurs tenues qui aurait pu convenir pour cette soirée. Le magazine organisait chaque année une fête à l'occasion d'halloween. C'était un peu l'occasion de retrouver tout les collègues des autres services pour faire la fête, boire, et évidemment, pour ne pas déroger à la règle, me trouver un beau-gosse dans les invités de prestige à ramener chez moi.

Pour une fois, Dani n'avait pas été aussi efficace qu'à l'habitude. Ses goûts douteux en matière de déguisement d'halloween allait être un sujet de conversation que nous allions aborder dés le retour au bureau, le lundi à la première heure. La tenue se composait de morceaux de latex noir qui recouvraient mon corps d'une seconde peau où par ci et par là des épingles retenaient les morceaux de tissus ensemble, tout cela accompagner de bottillons de cuire décorer de pique en métal. En clair, une Catwoman sortie tout droit d'un club de striptease...

Stefan pénétra dans ma chambre sans même que je n'ai entendu toquer. Il me reprocha le faite d'être encore en petite tenue alors que la limousine allait arrivée nous chercher dans peu de temps et complètement prise au dépourvu par le temps qui passait trop rapidement, je me décidais à porter la tenue choisir par mon assistante qui ne le serait peut-être plus dés le lundi – ou pas ...

Quelques heures plus tard et quelques verres de champagne en plus, Stefan et moi dansions sur la piste prévue à cette effet dans la salle d'un grand hôtel de Manhattan louer pour l'occasion. Je devais avouer que mon costume fit son effet sur la gente masculine présente, et j'étais bien contente de constater que je n'étais pas la seule affuter d'un déguisement dans le style. Le thème de la soirée étant les « super-héros » il y avait donc un amas de collants, de latex et de satin dans l'assemblée, qui me donnait l'impression d'être moins ridicule que je le pensais.

A court de souffle, j'allais me reprendre un verre en laissant Stefan sur la piste et tandis que je sirotais mon champagne en observant les allées et venues des invités masqués, je sursautais au contact d'une mais qui glissa sur mon ventre et d'un corps dur comme le marbre qui se colla contre mon dos.

**« Je te proposerais bien des bonbons, mais je suis persuader qu'un tout autre plaisir te conviendrait beaucoup mieux »** murmura à mon oreille cette voix suave et pleine de virilité qui n'avait jamais quitter mon esprit depuis depuis 2 mois.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines déjà brulantes au contact de ce corps que j'avais appris à connaitre durant une longue nuit d'insomnie.

Mesdames, vous qui avez vécue avec moi le récit que je viens de vous contez, je vous laisserais donc ici, et j'ose croire que si vous êtes comme moi, votre imagination prendra le relai, tandis que moi, Mackayla Lane, je me prêterais au jeu de cet homme qui, bien meilleur qu'un bonbon, va encore me faire passer une soirée dont je me souviendrais toute ma vie...


End file.
